The present invention relates generally to filters, and more particularly to a furnace filter which is quickly and easily moved from a storage and transport to a use position.
For many years, home owners have recognized the need for furnace filters, in order to greatly reduce the amount of dirt and dust particles blown through and circulating within the dwelling or office building. As a result, manufacturers are continually seeking better and more efficient ways of producing improved quality furnace filters. Many filters in use today are of a rather complex structure, making them time consuming and costly to produce, relatively difficult to store and transport, and difficult for the consumer to use. The simpler filters to manufacture, ship and use are generally disposable, thereby increasing consumer cost each time the filter must be replaced.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a furnace filter which is simple and cost efficient to produce and may advantageously be washed and reused. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a filter which is of a simple construction and easily moves between the storage and use positions. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a filter which either substantially flattens out in the storage position or assumes a nesting position, either of which positions advantageously provide for efficient use of storage space and reduced cost in transportation.